True Love
by Archangel777117
Summary: Peeta entered the Games under the impression Katniss loved him...But his world is flipped upside down, when Cato offers him feelings Katniss could never give him. Feelings of Love, and Safety.
1. Chapter 1: The Angel from Hell

_Hellooo everyone! This is a PeetaxxCato story I wrote in an hour. So forgive me for being vague in some parts. I appreciate all your views, but preeetty please Review/Fav! I love hearing from all of you! I will continue to add onto this, but again, this is just a story I put like, an hour of effort into xD It is in Peeta's POV_

* * *

><p>I hold up my hands in surrender, as Clove held a knife to my throat. "Hey Cato! We found Lover Boy..." She called out, I looked over to Cato who came out of from the treeline. "Excellent. We can use him to find Fire Girl..." He said with a smirk looking at me. I could feel the bruises on my face swell from the punches Clove delivered when I tried to escape. She may be a girl, but damn, she can punch... Marvel, the Male Tribute from District 1, stepped up to me with his spear, "I think we should just kill him, we can find her ourselves!" He stated looking at me with a sadistic smile. I blinked for a moment, one-hundred percent sure I was about to die, when his smile was knocked off his face when Cato had shoulder blocked him, the force knocking him off his feet and onto his back. "We need him to find the Girl..." Cato said in anger, "...and if ANYONE has a problem with it, they can come to me with their complaints." Nobody spoke up. It was clear to me, that Cato was the Leader here. I looked at Clove, who rolled her eyes walking away. "Uhh...Thanks?" I said looking at Cato who rolled his eyes, "Thanking me? Well..I did just save your life...So your welcome, 'Lover boy' " He said with a smile, his eyes were an icy blue color. I could tell that behind his pretty blue eyes, he was just another sadistic killer. "I'm not sure what help I'll be, she'd probably rather see me die." I admitted, I knew it was true. Since Katniss was never exactly fond of the idea of being in love with me. But I had feelings for her, feelings that I was not sure would ever be answered.<p>

"I have faith in your 'love'" he said with a smirk, he obviously knew we weren't together, he gave the same look Haymitch would watching the recaps. But it didn't make sense...If he knew it was just an act, then why? Why keep me around? I pondered this for a moment before Glimmer slapped the back of my head. "Let's get a move on.." Cato said, sheathing his sword. He was carrying nothing else but that, Clove looked unarmed, but observation would show the many, maannnyy knives she had stowed away in her jacket and pockets. She was carrying a bag, most likely for medicine or food. Marvel and Glimmer were in the back, obviously flirting. Glimmer was armed with just a serrated knife, Marvel with his spear. I looked around, watching the forest around us. I could see strange figures swinging through the trees, I knew it had to be Katniss and the girl from 11. But I knew I couldn't say anything.

After another hour of walking, and with barely any sunlight, we found a large group of Tributes who banded together. I looked to Cato who looked back at me as we watched the group, scouting them. "Stay. Right. Here..." He commanded, pointing to where I was standing. I nodded to him as the four Tributes charged into the center, violently killing the Tributes who they caught by surprise, then proceeded to kill the others who decided to stay and fight. I heard a whisper behind me, "Psst. Peeta, over here..." I turned around, seeing Katniss and, as I suspected, the girl from 11...Oh what was her name...Rue! That's it. I looked at them surprised, "Katniss, get out of here! They'll kill you!" I whispered back. Katniss looked around, "Come on, we're getting out of here!" she responded, motioning me to follow her. I looked back at Cato, who just snapped the male from 10's neck.

I look at him, his icy blue eyes looking at the sun as it set over the treeline, he and the Careers began to make a camp. "Hey! Its Fire Girl!" I heard Glimmer yell, Katniss looked at the tree then to me. "Come on!" She said waiting for me. I just looked at her, unable to move. Like some, overwhelming force was holding me down, I just watched her as she attempted to climb the tree. But was stopped by a throwing knife that barely missed her, hitting the tree. She lost her grip and fell onto her back, before getting up and running away. Marvel and Clove following right behind her, Glimmer smiled and laughed walking over to me, "Thanks Lover Boy...Now we don't need you anymore." She stated, jumping on top of me, holding a serrated knife to my throat. "I've been waiting for this for a looonng time..." She said with a sadistic smile, quite like Marvels. I closed my eyes, waiting for the steel to slit my throat. She pressed against my throat tighter, before I felt her get pulled away, I heard screaming before hearing a loud cracking noise. I looked up to find Cato throw her lifeless body to the ground.

He offered me his hand, "Come on, your Girlfriend will most likely kill Marvel and Clove in about three...Two...One..." And then it happened, _BOOM...BOOM_. Both of their cannons went off, "How did you know?" I asked, slightly confused on how he could predict it. "Because I know her skills..." He replied with a smirk, I looked at his extended hand, taking it. He helped me to my feet, handing me Glimmers knife. He smiled at me, his blue eyes, now a soft blue. "Can I trust you?" He asked with that smile. "O-Of course." I replied taking the handle of the knife, he wrapped a hand around my neck, pulling me closer to him. Our faces centimeters apart, my eyes stared into his as he closed them, kissing my lips softly. I was surprised, but kissed back. The kiss felt...Right...Katniss and I had shared many kisses, but those were for the cameras, and felt fake. But this was the first kiss I felt was real, that I felt affection in. Cato pulled away, I looked into his eyes. It all became clear to me in that moment, he knew it was all an act. He just wanted to protect me because he liked me. I couldn't help but admit, he was amazing...He was like an Angel sent from Hell to kill everything. He winked at me, "Let's go...".

* * *

><p><em>There we go! First chapter xD I do requests, so just Private Message me Requests for a certain IdeaShip for ANY movie!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Angel's Slumber

**_This is possibly the last chapter, pending on all of your reactions. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far :) Again xD I literally made both chapters in a period of three hours. So this is NOT my best work xD Any suggestions or Comments would be greatly appreciated!_**

* * *

><p><em>Boom<em>, we heard another cannon, go off. It had to be Rue. But what could have killed her? It was just the four of us. Well, three now. We looked at the camp they made. Three tents were set up, I went to get in my own tent but was pulled back, "Ohhh no. You and I are sharing a tent." He said with a devilish smirk, I blinked for a moment, wanting to argue with him. But, not wanting to anger him, I obeyed, crawling into his tent. I took the left side, laying down, my back facing the middle of the tent. Cato laid down right beside me, so close I could feel his body heat. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep.

I must have been awake for an hour, but Cato was fast asleep. I was about to drift off when I felt Cato wrap an arm around me, his body moving even closer to me. His breath against my neck, he snuggled me in his arms. And me, knowing he could break me in an instant. Just went with it, I turned my head, looking at him. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps, I jumped, startled, when he opened his eyes. "Hey there..." He said with a sly grin, pulling me even tighter against his body. His large member pressing against me through his pants. I must have blushed feeling it against my ass, cause his smile turned devilish. He pulled me even tighter, kissing my neck. "It's too bad the cameras can probably see through this...But oh well. Their will be time later." He said biting his lip with lust, I blushed harder, feeling myself become aroused. What does he mean by 'later'? I wondered, as he nuzzled my body with his. As he held my body tightly, I felt a feeling that Katniss could NEVER give me even if she tried. A feeling of safety, he was, without a doubt, the strongest Tribute alive. I couldn't help but snuggle into his warm, strong arms. Feeling safe, like nothing could hurt me as long as he was there.

Our slumber was interrupted by howls in the night, we both sat up surprised by the sound. "Wolves? In the Arena?" I said in confusion, we grabbed our weapons before stepping out of the tent, to find we were surrounded by a pack of wolves, I could spot the eyes of Marvel in one of the mutts, and the eyes of Glimmer in another. Cato seemed to become enraged once he had seen the eyes of Clove. He stepped forward, killing the mutt with Clove's eyes. "Run Peeta!" He commanded, "To the Cornucopia!" One jumped on his back, he grabbed it by it's throat, pulling it off him and throwing it at another that was in mid-air pounce, before following me.

We ran side by side. Feeling the fatigue set in early. We cleared the brush of the forest, heading through the clear grassland to get to the Cornucopia. Cato practically threw me up onto the roof of the large metallic structure. I looked down at him, still catching my breath and held out my hand to help him up. He looked at it before jumping to take it, I grabbed his hand firmly, his weight putting a lot of stress on my shoulder. I tried to pull him up, his other hand reaching for the roof. A mutt jumped, an extraordinarily high height, biting into his leg. He yelled in pain before kicking it off. I pulled him the rest of the way up. He pulled his feet up so the mutts couldn't get him, his free hand clawed at the roof trying to find grip. He let go of my hand, both hands now trying to hoist himself up. I fell back on the cold metal, out of breath.

"Hello there.." I heard Katniss say walking over to Cato with a smirk, Cato's upper-body was above the level of the roof, we both looked at her. "Goodbye..." She said with a smirk on her face, she had the upper hand. I was too worn out to fight her, and Cato was using both of his arms to hold up his body, not yet able to swing his legs up. She put her boot on his head, "Katniss, please..." she looked over at me with a smile. "I saw the kiss...Now I'm going to kill you, AND your little 'Lover Boy'" She said with a mocking tone, looking back at Cato. I used what strength I had left to sit up and jump for Cto as her boot pushed him back, his body preparing to fall into the pack of Dogs.

I grabbed his hand in the nick of time, barely able to hold him up. "Cato!" I groaned, trying to pull him back up, but his weight began pulling me with him into the mutts. He looked up at me, his once Icy blue eyes now a warm ocean blue. "Peeta..." He said calmly, "...I love you." I saw a small tear run down his cheek as he let go of my hand, he landed on his feet. Grabbing his sword that he dropped before. He sliced the head off of a mutt and continued to take them out one by one. But was overwhelmed when four had attacked him at the same time. I watched him as they gnawed at his body. Some whimpering coming from the mutts while he tried to fight back. I could see blood rushing down his neck, and cheek. "Cato...I'm sorry." I whimpered, as the mutts began to drag his body away. I looked back at Katniss who approached me with the knife I had dropped when reaching for Cato. "I'm sorry about this Peeta..But I have to see Prim again. And since you 'cheated' on me, the world will actually cheer for me..." It was true, the Games changed people. It had changed Katniss, who at one point was so against the idea of killing someone. She would heal the enemy, not kill them. But now was gloating about killing me.

She held the knife to my throat tightly, "Again, I'm sorry Peeta. It's either you or me." She said with a sadistic smile, "DON"T YOU TOUCH HIM!" We heard a yell, we both looked over to the fields, to find a bloody Cato running towards us, the pack of Mutts following him. Katniss looked astonished, "W-What the hell?" She said, absolutely surprised. I took the moment, punching her in the jaw before using what strength I could muster to push her off the Cornucopia, she hit the ground with a thud. She looked up with a whimper, trying to get up to her knees, Cato kick her as she tried to get up. I could see the sweat shine off his face in the moonlight. He jumped as high as he could, outstretching his hand. I grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up. He put his boots against the wall, helping me pull him to the top of the structure. He pulled himself onto the roof, and we both just laid there on the cold steel. Katniss was clawing at the walls of the structure, "Peeta! PLEASE! HELP ME!" She begged, obviously in tears as the mutts finally reached her, she screamed as the mutts tackled her. The screams were muffled out by the mutts as they tore her apart in minutes. Her cannon went off. Cato smiled, "It...It's over." He said between heavy breaths. I crawled up to him, taking off my shirt to wipe off the blood. "You're going to be okay Cato..." He smiled up at me, "...I'm not going to make it Peeta." He said weakly, "No, no! Don't say that..." I begged, a tear falling from my eye. His body was pale, I knew he was going to die...I just didn't want to believe it. "I love you Peeta..." He said with his smirk, looking into my eyes. His eyes struggling to stay open. I lean down, "Please...Stay with me Cato. Don't leave me..." I begged, he coughed, leaning his head back. "I thought you were a monster..." I admitted looking down at him, he smiled his cocky smile, "Never judge a book by its cover.." I leaned down slowly, kissing his lips, he leaned his head up to kiss back, then after a few seconds, his head fall back onto the cold metal. And his cannon went off. I closed his eyes, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight My Angel..." I said, as a tear fell onto his forehead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark!" I heard the voice boom. I look up at the sky as it showed my picture in the sky before seeing a Hovercraft begin to descend on the Cornucopia. I closed my eyes, falling onto the metal, blacking out.

I awoke several hours later in a daze, looking around, I was in a hospital bed in plain white room, hooked up to an IV Bag. Haymitch came into the room, "Hey there Boy..." He said in a sober voice. The first sign that something was up. "Haymitch...What is it?" I said plainly. He looked at me, then to the two-way mirror. He nodded, "You see...You and Cato, your romance...It started something, something that has been building up in the Districts for a long time." I looked at him, not sure what to say, "You sparked a rebellion." I blinked for a moment, leaning my head back "But...All I did was fall inlove." I replied, wishing I could just die now. "And the Capitol didn't like the idea of you and Cato, two different Districts, being in love." I looked at the two-way mirror then back at Haymitch, "I can't do it...I can't fight anymore. I was only able to kill Katniss because of Cato." I replied weakly. "We know..." Haymitch said standing walking over the the intercom, pressing the button. "Send him in..."

I sat up, "Who the hell could you POSSIB-" I was interrupted when the door opened, and in walked in. A pair of icy blue eyes, "Hey there Lover Boy..."

**POSSIBLY, TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you are wondering WHY it says "Possibly", it is like I said before. Pending on ALL of your reactions I will continue. Cause this story was something I just pulled out of thin air. Thank you ALL for reading :) Please Review!<em>  
><strong>


End file.
